


Unknown Journey

by xo_thefirst



Series: Protecting Renova [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reaches up carefully to turn on his recording device again because if he’s going to go out, he might as well have his own death recorded for future scientists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Journey

The first observation Sehun notes is the hundreds of stalactites hanging from the ceiling above him. They’re various shades of brown and green, staring him down warningly as he makes his way further into the cave. He continues to stare, making a mental note that some even appear blue, before he notices the stalactites decreasing in number, shifting his gaze down only to come upon an old wooden bridge that appears ready to fall at the slightest amount of extra weight added on it. He stills at the sight, staring at it warily before looking over the edge to see faint points of stalagmites rising from the cavern floor instead.

He reaches up to the recording device hooked onto the lapel of his vest, pushing the button once before speaking into it. “Entry into Cavern Void. Successful.” He pauses to look back, feeling the gun holsters hooked onto his hips and the ropes wrapped across his body shaking with the movements. “Hundreds of stalactites observed, mostly greens and browns transforming into blues in appearance.” He turns back to the rackety bridge in front of him, completely still in the stale air around him. “Only entrance leads to an old bridge riddled with age with stalagmites on the cavern floor. Cliché. Appears unstable. Will attempt to cross. No monsters in sight.” He turns off the recorder afterwards, leaning over to stare at all the sharp points he can see, before he takes a deep breath and gingerly places a foot on the bridge in front of him.

His boot connects with the wood harshly, Sehun wincing at the large impact he made with it. He should’ve been able to estimate the distance, but he doesn’t have the strongest usage of magic out there and the light being provided by his materia orb isn’t enough. He frowns as he tries again, gently tapping his shoe against the wood, and watches as it sways lightly again.

It’s not safe by any means but then again, Sehun probably shouldn’t even be down here in the first place. So, he takes the first step, hoping to all the gods and goddesses out there that the bridge is stable enough for one step.

The bridge creaks and sways a bit more, but that’s all it does, tugging on the posts stuck into the ground. Sehun hopes some more and waves his hand, tugging the light closer to him, as he takes another careful step forward. He repeats the process, carefully guiding his light with him, until he makes it to the middle of the bridge and realizes he only has the last half to travel. He reaches up carefully to turn on his recording device again because if he’s going to go out, he might as well have his own death recorded for future scientists.

“Old bridge riddled with age is more stable than originally believed,” he mumbles as he takes another careful step forward, “Traveling the last six meters, roughly.”

Sehun ends up rambling the rest of his way off of the bridge, inhaling the stale air and heaving a huge sigh. This is only the beginning of his unknown journey.

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble and the past one are related to my exordium fic, but as a future large project i hope to complete in the near future. these drabbles are simply a glimpse into the other half of what i plan to write that can be a stand-alone story from what i'm writing for exordium.


End file.
